Harry Potter and the House of Draco
by ladyjane09
Summary: This story tells of Harry Potter's first love and his struggle to protect her. UPDATED! Rated R for a few explicit love scenes and suggested violence.
1. Graduation

Harry Potter and the The House Of Draco  
  
Featuring:  
  
Harry Potter and Lydia Ann Malfoy  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter and his friends had just recently graduated from The Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all very eager to see what life would be bringing them. The headmaster, Dumbledore had recently asked the seventeen year-old Harry if he would like to stay on as an assistant instructor for the popular game of Quidditch-since he had much experience as a seeker. He told him he would consider the offer, since he did not wish to return home to his adoptive family, the Dursleys so readily. In fact, he had grown to detest them more over the years. Once he had grown, he had separated himself even farther away from them, and considered Hogwarts to be his true home.  
The Dursleys were not eager to hear about his exploits over the years either. In fact, now that he was considered to be a wizard of first class ranking, they feared him even more. "Don't bother coming home," the last note from Vernon Dursley read. It never was home to me, Harry had found himself thinking. So-the only question left for him was, where to go now? Ronald was packing his things one late afternoon, gazing at his friend silently. "I am glad that Charlie wanted you to join him. I could not see you anywhere else" Harry had spoken to him silently. "Neither could I" he replied. "Write to me?" Harry asked, "of course. You are never far from my mind now, Harry. I hope you know that." Ronald extended out his hand "best friends forever?" He grinned, "yes" Harry smiled warmly. At that, the two young men went slowly down the curving staircases together that lead to the main dining hall where many of the students from all of the houses gathered. Ronald was secretly hoping to find Hermione there. She too had grown into a striking figure for her seventeen years. Ronald had been admiring her from afar too long. she had appeared a few moments later. Harry gave His friend a silent look of curiosity as he watched him gaze at Hermione. "Hello Ron," she smiled, "Harry" Hermione quickly added, trying to hide her own admiration of the tall, yet somewhat lanky red-head before her. He nodded his head slightly. "Any plans now that we've all graduated?" Ron asked her carefully. "Well, yes of course" she said, putting a careless  
  
hand through her untamed brown hair. She went on and on about the possibilities she was considering as her friend's interested gazes never left her. "But I will miss it here!" She said with a renewed longing in her voice. "Well, I suppose I should go finish packing my books" Hermione said with a friendly smile. Ron had wanted to say something to keep her there.but he was too busy being distracted by her voice and how her eyes never left his.  
"Why didn't you say something to her?" Harry asked Ron. "I've tried countless times." he whispered. Before Harry could answer, he felt someone roughly push up against him. "Malfoy!" Harry said under his breath. The two of them were still rivals-ever since Harry was eleven. "Women troubles Weasley?" Malfoy joked. "Shut up Draco" Ron said. Harry could see the delight in Malfoy's dark eyes. "I must have hit a sensitive spot" he laughed and left them to join his friends in the Slytherin group. "There are things I would have liked to say to him" Ron uttered, "me too" Harry scowled. "In a way, he's right," Ron sighed. Harry eyed him with concern. "Right, about what?" But his friend already had a feeling what was troubling his best friend all semester. "I have nearly lost my chance on too many occasions. I will tell her, I just need to find the proper time to do so" Ron said softly.  
Harry was walking with professor Hooch towards the Quidditch field, as he was preparing to meet the new team for next semester. He intimated some of the new members. Everyone in the school of course knew about his infamous past. The gazes would still amaze him, even after seven years as a student at Hogwarts. "I do not think that I need to introduce Mr. Potter to you" Professor Hooch was speaking. The second and third years were obviously in awe. The class was still silent. "He will be here to assist me in our flying lessons and to discuss the important rules of Quidditch." she stood aside as Harry awkwardly began to speak. Some of the class members tried to suppress a laugh as he spoke shyly. "Speak up!" Hooch said. At that, they all burst into laughter. Harry blushed and clung to his broomstick.  
Ron was awaiting Hermione after she had gone to say her goodbyes to her friends in the young ladies dormitory. She had come down the hallway with her long hair flowing all about her, unkept as usual-but her smile was as inviting as it always was. Ron thought she was so beautiful. If only there were a way to tell you.he thought in agony. He was about to approach her when he had run into Professor Snape. As usual, he wore a mocking face and dark expression. He had never favored Ron or his famous friend. "It is a shame you are leaving" Snape said coolly-but lacking sincerity. "Otherwise I would take more points away from Gryffindor for your gaping like that, you look like a baboon Weasley" Ron rolled his eyes. He had learned years ago to simply ignore Snape and not play his game. "I'm quite positive no one ever fancied you like that-ever," Ron said with obvious sarcasm. Snape walked off with a hidden sulk as Ron grinned. Hermione had thought Ron was grinning at her. She approached him slowly. "Whats the grin for?" She said. "I told off Snape" he chuckled. "I'll miss him most" he said playfully. Hermione walked with him down the hall. "I'd figure you'd miss Harry and me the most," she said, her eyes lighting up her face. You have no idea.he thought to himself as he met her gaze. 


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter Two: Bittersweet Reunion  
  
Harry's first "lesson" did not go well. He had wanted to fall into a hole and be forgotten. With everyone's eyes upon him, he felt useless to the class. He then thought of his old friend and mentor on the Quidditch team-Oliver Wood. He had been strong-willed and brave. Harry, despite his many obstacles at Hogwarts never felt brave-even though many others, including Dumbledore thought he was. Ron and Hermione had always been his strongest encouragers. They stood by him when he was being persecuted-cheered him as the seeker, and even defended him when others thought he was the heir of Slytherin many years ago.  
As these thoughts entered into his head, he paused to reflect everything for a moment, and then was interrupted by loud voices down the hallway. He stood quietly next to a pillar and listened. It was a beautiful young woman, with long blond flowing hair, full red lips and bright blue eyes. Harry had never seen someone as beautiful as her. "I don't want to be here!" She said in a malicious voice to the man who had his back to Harry. "We have already discussed this!" The man said in a booming voice that sent chills down Harry's back. It was Draco Malfoy's father. He frowned. "I wanted to finish out my term at the other school. All of my friends are there, father you cannot possibly understand" the young girl spoke in a way that Harry never would to the Durseys or to anyone else. "Draco is here, he will keep you company and see that no harm shall come to you," he said. "Draco is a stubborn, stuck up know-it-all who cares more about his reputation than he does magic!" She said angrily. Her father seemed stung by her remark. "Watch your tongue!" He said acidly. Harry was also stung by her remark. He could not believe how she spoke about Draco. No one dared say something so reckless.he admired her already. "You shall be taken up towards the lobby and sorted into your group. NOW GO!" Mr. Malfoy demanded. The young lady frowned just as acidly and walked steadily down the hall.  
Harry had just then came out from behind the pillar. He stood there, taking in her features. She was even more fascinating up close. "Please move from my path, I must go to the great hall," she said with a great sigh. He looked bewildered. Had she not.recognized him? "I can walk you there" he offered. "I can walk myself, thank you," she said, trying to hide her animosity towards him. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" "Please don't bore me with any more details" she said, abit acidly. He raised an eyebrow, "you don't know.me?" He asked. "Why should I?" She asked, "is there a reason that makes you more special than anyone else?" She said thinking he was acting trivial. He respected her all the more now. She didn't know who he was, and for the first time, he could be himself without his fame reflecting how he was suppose to act. "Now if you will excuse me." "I'd like to know your name" he said slowly, with more confidence. She huffed abit, "everyone seems to" she turned abruptly and gave him a somewhat interested glance. "Please, just your name" Harry asked once more. She raised somewhat off her feet to obtain a better look at him. He had dark, untidy hair, rounded glasses and was somewhat gawky but he had a handsome smile and bright, alert eyes that immediately interested her. "Its Lydia Malfoy" she said with a curve of her mouth. He never realized that Draco had a sister-perhaps because she was an embarrassment to him? She clearly did not admire her brother. Lydia. Harry found himself thinking. "I must go," she said, leaving him with a renewed sense of anxiety.  
Harry had arrived just in time to watch the first years being sorted. He noticed Lydia among them. "But you-are not a first yea' " he heard Hagrid speaking. "But I must be sorted" she said softly. "Anywhere but Slytherin!" She whispered. Dumbledore had consented to allow her to be placed into one of the houses that afternoon, and everyone was surprised-even Draco to see her there. Draco's friends Goyle and Grabbe eyed him with interest. Apparently no one knew his sister even existed. Ron had watched Hermione roll her eyes as her name was announced. "I'm sure she's just as rude and uncompassionate as Malfoy," she said. Harry wanted to tell Hermione to hold her tongue, but Ron spoke up first. "All Malfoys all like that" he snickered. "Not her," Harry whispered. "I've met her, she speaks her mind-she hates her brother" Harry said with a gentle smile. "Hates Draco? How can anyone possibly hate Draco?" Ron joked. Harry laughed softly as the sorting hat was placed onto Lydia's head. She already gave the bearing of being somewhat opinionated-as she had demanded that Hagrid and Dumbledore allow her to be sorted fairly. "Much regal bearing and commanding of presence I see.would be quite useful in Slytherin, you have much power.that has yet to be seen" the hat whispered to her. Lydia was frowning. "Not Slytherin, my talents would be useful elsewhere" she coaxed. "Where to put you then?" The sorting hat asked. Many were well aware that most 'undecided' first years were placed into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw-"then how about Gryffindor!" The hat had made its decision.  
Lydia made her way past the Slytherin table and Draco's piercing gaze of betrayal as she slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table as they cheered their newest member. "Did you see the look on her brother's face? It was priceless" Ron laughed. "I doubt my brother is pleased by the hat's decision but I am quite satisfied" Lydia apparently overheard Ron's comment. Others at the table laughed along with her. As the feast went underway, Harry knew this would be the last time he would be eating with his friends. Hermione was going home to get her affairs in order and start her new position with the Counsel of Magic and Ministry. Ron was going off to visit his family and then join her oldest brother in Romania. When Hermione was speaking with Neville, asking him what his plans were after graduation, Harry used that time to ask Ron about his dilemma. "Have you asked her.?" "No.every time I go to do so we are interrupted or I lose my nerve," he sighed. "You do want to.marry her?" Harry asked quietly. "Of course I do, but I feel jinxed!" He sighed. Harry shook her head. "She's leaving tonight you will be losing your chance" "I know!" Ron growled under his breath right as Hermione turned around to give her attention to them. "Who's leaving?" She asked quietly. "Neville, right?" Harry said, covering for Ron. He was hoping he would have forgotten that he was, since he was notorious for forgetting things. "But I'm not." Ron out a hand over his mouth before he could talk. Hermione thought something suspicious was going on, but she kept her silence.  
The new head boy was showing the newest members of each house to their chambers. Lydia felt strange being not only the tallest but also the oldest of the "newcomers" all the first years looked at her with curiosity in their faces. Just simply being here already frustrated her. She had already received five letters from her owl from her friends asking her why she had not returned to her school this last semester and why Hogwarts. She was in too sour a mood to respond to their inquiries just yet. Yes, why Hogwarts father? Lydia thought coldly. He was surely planning something. She was sitting quietly in the Gryffindor common room, gazing about her surroundings, wondering what secrets this place was hiding. She was also admiring the moving paintings on the wall. She was surprised when she had seen the school poltergeist Peeves float into the room. He was cackling and screaming about something. He stopped abruptly when he had seen her. "What a bonnie belle!" He joked, "are you frightened of me?" He was grinning. "No" Lydia said plainly, eyeing him calmly. Peeves stopped grinning. Everyone was either annoyed or afraid of him. She appeared to be neither. He simply floated out of the room, but not undaunted. He would be back. Lydia had gone to the girl's dormitory. She was joined by three other first years. "You're awfully tall for a first year" one of them remarked. "That's because I'm not-at least not here" she sighed. "How old are you?" She asked. "Seventeen" she answered, unpacking her things. "Then you must know all sorts of spells and things" she replied. "Yes" she said. Lydia took out her wand and lit a fire in the room. The little girl looked amazed by her simple spell. "Wow!" She said. "Can you show me?" She wondered aloud. "It is something you will learn eventually," Lydia said quietly. She had already found her roommates to be a dull sort, but she was willing to tolerate this young girl. She reminded her of herself once. "Come sit next to me by the fire" Lydia offered. The other girl's eyes lit up. "What is your name?" Lydia asked. "Courtney" the other one spoke. "Lovely," she said, "here, this will help you" Lydia handed her a book of spells. "But we have a standard book of spells for first years." Courtney replied. "Not like this one" Lydia smiled. Courtney curiously opened the book, and out came a spirit to verbally guide her through the table of contents. "Turn to page four for basic spells-I sense you are only beginning to learn magic" the book spoke to her. Courtney was wide eyed. Lydia smiled at her. Lydia picked up the book, "ah, welcome back miss Lydia" it replied. It turned towards the end of the book. "The fascinating thing about this text is that it will guide you. You simply have to ask it a question and it will tell you what to do" Lydia said. "Wow!" Courtney said, in an amazed voice already growing to admire Lydia.  
As Ron's time to say farewell to Hermione drew closer, he had run into Snape. "Where are you off to?" "None of your business" he said acidly. He was too busy trying to find Hermione to care what Snape thought. He did not see Snape grinning in the corner of his eye. He simply loved to torment Ron. He watched him walk down the hall. Luckily he ran into her. "Oh!" He said. "Funny running into you here" she smiled, as she dragged her suitcase along with her. "Leaving so soon?" He asked her nervously. "Yes, Ron" she said, "walk me to the boats?" She asked. "Sure" he said. As they silently came down the hallway, Ron turned to her slowly. "Hermione?" He asked. "Yes?" Her eyes were shining. He silently extended out a hand to her. Speechless, she responded in kind and they held hands as they walked towards the boats. They stopped abruptly, and his eyes met hers. "I've been meaning to tell you." he said. "Tell me what?" She asked. "How I feel." Ron whispered. "How you feel?" She raised an eyebrow. "Come on Hermione, you are smart enough to figure out." before he could finish, she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled back suddenly. He was obviously taken back by surprise by her action. That wasn't like her. "Hermione!" He cried out with a smile. "What took you so bloody long?" She asked him with a coy, yet demanding tone. "I-didn't know how to tell you," he said. She only laughed. "I'll miss you," she said. "I will miss you more than you know-but I won't have to anymore." he whispered. She raised another eyebrow. "I want you to-" he bit his tongue. "Marry me," he said. She dropped her suitcase. He had not flinched saying the words- but he dreaded her reaction. "I know it was your dream to join the council and mine to go to Romania.I can still go for a half year and then we can get married." Ron said carefully. She lowered her eyes "its not that easy" she uttered. "I know-but we can make it work. I desperately want to" he said. "We'd be too far from one another, I wouldn't want that" she sighed. She then surprised him by crying. "I can't marry you." she turned her back toward his and ran to the boats. "Herm-your suitcase!" Ron lowered his head sadly.  
Harry was just leaving his quarters when he ran into Ron. His face was bright red-nearly to match his flaming red hair. "Whats the matter?" He asked, worried. "She said NO!" He said angrily. "No, but I thought she." "so did I! She kissed me!" Ron said, growing flustered. "She kissed you?" Harry's eyes became wide. "That isn't like her.she's never so forward, at least not that way." He sighed. "I need your help, I need to find a way to reach her once she reaches the Council" "Have your new owl send her a letter explaining everything," Harry suggested. "A letter? She'd not take it seriously. I'm going to borrow my father's new flying car and get over there, I'll not give up!" Ron said, clutching his fist. "But don't let your mother catch you, it's a damn hearty thing to do" Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes with a new fury that Harry rarely saw in him. "I know you love her, but do be careful!" Harry added, anger makes us do foolish things.I know.he thought vainly. 


	3. Attraction

Chapter Three: Attraction  
  
Lydia had been in the halls after the feast, and had seen Harry leading out some children towards the Quidditch field. She was curious about his teaching skills and walked out onto the field to watch the practice. Harry wasn't a very good professor, but everyone was enthralled by him nonetheless. Lydia laughed at his obvious nervousness. He looked very attractive on his broomstick as he showed them all the latest moves. The class followed, and picked up on what he was trying to show them very easily. Harry had flown by the place where Lydia was sitting and waved in her direction. He had almost fallen off of his broomstick in his inward excitement. When Lydia's eyes were intently upon him, he nearly lost his breath. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind-the bright blond hair that all Malfoys possessed. Her face was now beginning to haunt his thoughts. But unlike magic, this was a feeling that would not simply fade away with a flick of his wand  
After the session, he retired to his quarters, but his thoughts remained with Lydia and Ron. He said he was intent on following Hermione - he could not lose his one chance. Harry wondered if his own chance for happiness like this was being presented to him. Lydia had already presented so many fascinating challenges for him - and thus far he had been able to outwit every other challenge he had ever faced during his years at Hogwart's - but this time was far different. Love was a completely different predicament that he had never begun to ponder since it had never occurred to him before. He thought again of his parents, how they instantly knew it was meant to be. He grew saddened by the fact that he would not feel that instant magic with Lydia - because she was a Malfoy and they had always been destined to hate one another because Harry always knew that he had willed his own magic to be aid mankind and defeat dark magicians like Voldemort, but all Malfoy's seem to want were power and money at the cost of anything to obtain it. Lydia had already given a clear indication that she clearly wished to defy her father and everything that the Malfoy family stood for.  
Lydia was lying by the fireplace reading her book of spells when Courtney came to her side, gazing at her with steadfast admiration. "Girl, you mustn't stare at me so!" Lydia complained. The little girl only blinked at her dumbfounded. "I hope I learn as much as you have" she said softly as Lydia handed her the book she was reading. "It takes many years to master certain spells, but if you have the will and determination you can learn" she remarked to the other girl's comfort. "When did you know that you were.that you possessed magic?" Courtney asked her quietly as she perused the book. "Well, I shall tell you if you promise to keep my secret" Lydia said. "Of course!" She said. She picked up her wand and laid it aside. "The truth is this is utterly useless to me" "you wand? Why?" Courtney was still far too young to understand where Lydia was going with her explanation - but Lydia felt desperate to confide in someone. "I do not need it" Courtney already looked baffled. "Dear, I'm psychokinetic, and can use this to perform spells without the use of a wand" she paused, standing, "watch" Lydia stared at the fireplace again with a heavy look of concentration. A few moments later a fire appeared. Courtney was wide eyed. "Wow!" Lydia then shut her eyes and the fire disappeared. "I have never seen anything like that before" "It is rather rare - but I have also heard rumors that other possess this talent - but only when provoked into using it. I have to frequently fight off the physical temptation and sometimes have to hide myself away. I have done things in the past that were past my control. Some have called me evil" Lydia saw the changed expression on young Courtney's face, and it was one of immediate fear. "I'm sorry Courtney, it had not been my intention to frighten you" the other girl only nodded. "Have you ever done anything bad? To anyone?" "Not intentionally. Sometimes I have my spells where I have no idea where I am, but these were beyond my control. I would never seek to hurt anyone" "it must be scary to feel helpless like that" the other girl replied. "It is, but more importantly I have been wanting to have others understand it and not pass judgment. Everywhere I've gone others have called me an evil witch and I have done nothing to merit it. I may be a Malfoy but I'm not like them." Lydia whispered. "I'm also a metamorphmagus" she added quickly. "A what?" The young girl sounded highly confused. "I can change my appearance at anytime of my so choosing" she showed her. "I do not recognize you!" Courtney said loudly. "Yes, but I would rather not do that. I see it as deception" Courtney only nodded silently.  
Thus far, Draco and Lydia had not seen one another, nor would either want to have any sort of relations. Lydia had been watching the Quidditch matches and had taken and immediate interest in the game. She wanted to learn about the specifics. She had also been watching that Potter boy very closely. They had not talked since their brief interlude a few weeks before. He was bright, if not abit quiet and shy - not handsome, but his face and the well-known scar that he had always been trying to hide did make him stand out. "He is a funny looking fellow, isn't he?" Lydia asked Courtney quietly as they watched the match. "Yes, but he has endeared himself to everyone. Mum talked of him all of the time, she told me every story of him since I was a young babe. I know that he has defeated he-who-must -not-be-named on several occasions and saved Hogwarts." "Quite a feat for an seventeen year old, I'd say" Lydia said with a sharp sarcasm. She had little patience for all of the rumors and stories about the "famous" Potter. It made her ill - hearing her father curse his name and to hear his fury as he cried out for revenge and loathing of everything that he considered mudblood. "Little Courtney, promise me that you'll steer clear of all of that 'he-who-must -not-be-named' business, it is a rather troubling issue that the wizards have been dealing with for many decades" her young friend only raised an eyebrow.  
Once Harry was alone, all of the tensions he had felt during the Quidditch match had faded away and he felt free. He loved feeling the air through his hair; loved being at Hogwarts. It was home. He then remembered the words.. Welcome home Harry; Ron always seemed to understand. But then, he remembered all of the envy and anger he had felt - about being born Muggle, for being alone for nearly fourteen years of his life- alone; alone! He thought sadly. Still alone- no parents; no siblings - no one to understand my frustration. He then nearly fell from his broom when he saw that familiar blond hair. She was standing in the middle of the field, watching him intently. Her dark blue eyes met his. She was so beautiful. Lydia. Lydia Malfoy. Draco - his only real enemy here. She had turned slightly away, threw off her Gryffindor cloak and revealed her broom. Harry had just then suddenly realized that he had not been seen. Lydia was lost in a daze - but her eyes had nearly burned into his own. She had flown up, straight into the air and looked as if she had the intent to fall. Harry had immediately flown towards her and she collapsed into his arms, as if she had no idea that he were even there. "LYDIA!" He cried out her name, in hopes that she would respond.but she made no sounds that were recognizable to him. She fell slowly from her broom into his strong arms. She then opened her eyes and let out a small cry. "What." she shook her head and then cried when she saw Harry. "Oh, dear lord! It has happened again," she uttered, her face flushing with fear and deep embarrassment. "What has 'happened again?' " Harry asked her in bewilderment as he held her in his arms while trying to steady himself on the broom without falling. "Care to put me down please?" She asked him just as quietly. "Oh ye-s" Harry said more shyly, realizing that he was still holding onto her slim waist. "Please tell me what happened" Harry began as Lydia brushed herself off. She let out a sigh. "I have moments where I - don't know where I am" she lowered her head. "It sounds like sleepwalking" Harry said softly. "I've been doing it since I was five. Like I am being pushed by something evil" she stopped short. She dreaded telling anyone what she felt was her undoing. He could feel her emotional tension as she spoke. "I mustn't stay here," she said, finally picking up her broom. "But Lydia -" Harry reached out for her, but she had quickly ran towards the tower.  
Lydia had returned to her room, and leaned against the door, her face still flustered from the warm air. Courtney had immediately come to her with a strange expression on her face. What has happened? You look terrible" she said. "I do not know!" Lydia covered her face with her hands in agony. "It keeps happening to me.I was nearly killed!" She sobbed. Courtney threw her arms around her friend as her entire body shook from fear. "Do not be afraid!" She said softly. "I am, I am! Terribly" Lydia broke down. "Please do not cry" Courtney begged her tenderly. Lydia lowered her head and went to sit by the fireplace. "I was having one of my spells and nearly fell off my broomstick I did not even realize I had it with me for Christ sake" Lydia sighed. Courtney only listened with interest. "I fell into Harry's lap" Lydia shuddered at the memory. "Harry Potter?? Oh my! You are so lucky!" Courtney said with her familiar dreamy expression whenever someone mentioned Potter. " Lucky? Good lord, no! Foolish and humiliated was more like it!" Lydia argued. "He only looked at me with a vacant expression and ask me too many questions in which I have no answers for" Lydia had sighed with a renewed frustration. Courtney only blinked.  
Harry's hands were still warm. In fact, his entire body felt warm with longing. He had held her in his arms for a fleeting moment. But.she had not known she was there. She had only gazed up at him in confusion. Her eyes were empty and glassy. She had no idea where she was - or who I was, he thought with frustration. Why? What was it about her that made his pause go haywire? Admitingly, he had felt a strong admiration and liking for Cho Chang, but his feelings then were nothing like this - what should I do? His instinct told him to avoid her like the plague; but his heart was telling him otherwise. 


	4. Sense of Belonging

Chapter Four: Sense of Belonging  
  
Ron had been too afraid to write to Hermione after their last parting.he wrote to Harry and each line dripped with melancholy that nearly broke Harry's heart and reminded him again of his growing attraction to Lydia Draco.  
  
I don't know what to do anymore. I love her too much to just allow her to walk away, but Harry; maybe she does not need me. Maybe I was only fooling myself. What should I do?  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was feeling as helpless as his friend. He finally understood what that felt like; always having your stomach tied in knots and wanting to scream. He then thought of his mother and father - how deeply they loved one another - how his mother sacrificed everything for him. How his father's face flushed with happiness when he was with Lilly. How Harry longed to know what that felt like. His whole life had been a struggle of survival, and now that he finally was free of Voldemort - he could finally have some happiness.  
  
Tell her everything. Be free. Love her, as you rightly should. Do not cheat yourself.  
  
Harry  
  
Again, Harry felt cheated. He wanted to love and be loved in return. He knew that his friends cared about him, but they belonged together. Where did he rightly belong? He wanted to escape again - just take the invisibility cloak and run. "Mr. Potter?" It was Professor McGonagall. "Shouldn't you be teaching your next course?" Harry looked at his watch quickly. My god! He had completely forgotten! He ran down the opposite hallway without saying anything to the professor.  
The younger students were pointing their fingers at Harry, since he was obviously late for Quidditch practice. Hooch was there, her face still and unsettled. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence at long last, Potter" she said abit acidly. "Forgive me" he said in soft tones. He then loudly offered his apologizes to the class and immediately hopped on his broom and told them to follow his maneuvering. The students did not seem enthused this lesson since he apparently was not. His heart was not here.not right now.as he turned to come towards the ground, as the students followed - his eyes met the bleachers once again to see if anyone was there - secretly hoping for that familiar blond hair to appear. He nearly felt himself loose his seating when he saw her. Someone was laughing. It was Arnold Weaver. His most troubling student. He was smug and reminded Harry of Malfoy. He was laughing at him, as his broom began to swerve back and forth. He must have realized who Harry was looking at and thought he was a fool for even showing interest. She was too much of a picturesque woman who common men only looked at from a distance and wondered who her eyes would gaze at next. She had not blinked when Harry's eyes met her once again, for nearly the third time that day. Harry had managed to land somewhat gracefully on the ground. "I think that should be all for today" he said more softly, as the class began to disband. Arnold was one of the few that waited behind. "That was funny, how you looked at." don't say her name! Harry silently begged. "Mr. Weaver, get to your next class! Straight away!" Hooch said loudly, interceding between him and Harry. Thank god.Harry thought with a thankful sigh. When Hooch and Weaver finally disappeared, Harry threw his broom to the ground in anger with a soft thud. As much as he prized his Firebolt, he was so frustrated with himself for being so nerve wracked and nervous. I need to seriously grow up, he thought to himself acidly and took quick strides towards the Hogwarts main hall. He had not watched where he was going - and ran right into Lydia. Oh dear God, he thought in fear as he watched her books fall. She only leaned down to retrieve the books silently, as he slowly reached down to help her. "You are so clumsy" she said softly. He only looked at her with a flushed expression. "Let me help." "I would rather you not. If you watched where you were going as well as you fly you'd be perfect," she teased gently. Her tone helped him feel more at ease and he found himself laughing. But I am far from perfect.he thought. "Well, I quite enjoyed the latest." she chuckled "lesson" she was smiling from cheek to cheek and he nearly found his jaw hanging open. She is beautiful, Harry thought longingly. "You were there? I did not see you." Harry nearly winced as he lied. "I saw you, right before you swerved after that one pest of a child was sneering at you." "Yes, he is indeed a pest" Harry said softly. He was having a hard time fighting off his attraction. "Well, I suppose I should be going" she said causally, as if used to seeing men in such a state. It seemed to amuse her. She must think me a fool, Harry thought with his usual self-doubt.  
Ron had taken the car and foolishly went to go find Hermione. He had not told anyone he was coming. He would marry her; he would not take no for an answer this time. Harry had wanted to encourage him. He wanted to have the will himself to do as Ron did. He wanted to have that sort of willpower where his feelings were concerned. In the past, he had been forced to be in situations which other men would fear. So why could he not properly approach someone like Lydia? Then he immediately thought of everything else that had come with her. the evil Draco family. Being with her meant being associated with Voldemort. He might as well have been shot in the foot. He was well aware that she hated Malfoy and even learned from the more than willing-to-talk Courtney who was already proudly calling herself "Lydie's best friend" that she was, oddly enough, interested in muggle affairs and their many trinkets, so much like Ron's father Arthur Weasley, that she had an entire collection of clothes, things she called "CDs" and other things that would be utter nonsense to the wizards at Hogwarts.  
Ron was banging on a door he hoped was Hermione's. His owl had sent the address that he prayed was the right one. He was startled to find someone there whom looked nothing like a wizard. "Who - are you?" She asked him quietly, having never seen someone who looked quite like him. That mass of red hair would have been a signal in the wizard world that this was a Weasley, but this older woman obviously had no bloody idea who he was. "May I speak with Hermione?" He asked, tensely. "One moment. Who may I ask is calling?" She asked carefully. "Ron Weasley" he said. The minutes had passed like hours, and finally Ron's eyes fell lovingly onto Hermione's. She was so.. "what are you doing here?" She demanded right away. He immediately felt downcast. "I had to see you" he said, "please, let me come inside" he said in a pleading tone. She slowly opened the door, and invited him into her home. So this is how muggles lived.Ron thought. Everything was so ordinary; but in Ron's eyes, extraordinary. Hermione looked depressed. "Lemonade and cookies, dear?" Her mother had asked her softly, still eyeing Ron. She had realized finally that he was a Wizard. "No mother" Hermione said. With a silent gesture, she showed Ron to the couch. "I knew that it would be a few weeks before your arrival to the council, so I.needed to see you" he said more softly. Hermione sat next to him, very sullenly. She then noticed that he as well was downcast. His eyes had massive rings under them, as if he had not slept in days. Because of me.she sighed. He had wanted to reach out for her and kiss her again, but she pulled away. "I will not stay long." Ron said tensely. He felt hurt that she had not wanted him here. He felt like an outsider. He wanted to know everything he could about her, wanted to be able to protect her - but then realized that she had always been the one protecting him.  
"I just came over to tell you." he lowered his head, and then thought of Harry's encouraging advice. BE FREE - LOVE HER. Ron stood up abit quickly and nearly knocked over the magazines on her coffee table. "I have come to take you with me. I am leaving tonight and I will damned if you stay here and I go without you" he said more forcefully - only meeting her surprised silence. He immediately held out his hand "come on right now." She frowned. "I already told you," she said, more hurt than angry. She stood as well. "You cannot just come here, invade my home and expect me to come with you over the summer to Romania!" She argued. "I have other important responsibilities and I cannot just walk away from them! You should know that better than anyone!" She squealed in anger. "You also have a responsibility to yourself! You are allowed! You think it's a bloody crime to love me; I bet you think I'm not good enough" he hissed. "I never said that Ron. Remember?? Draco called me a mudblood!" she said, as she tried to avoid tears. "I am not good enough for anyone," she sobbed, throwing herself onto the couch. "Do not say that or I'll have to send him another snail curse" Ron had said, trying to make her smile, but she only broke into another long tirade of tears. He said down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she avoided his gaze. "I never cared about what others thought.I know I have little to offer, but I have to try," he said gently. "I want to be with you," he said. Hermione met his eyes and sniffed as he handed her a handkerchief as she wiped her eyes. He came forward and kissed her mouth gently as the tears still fell. Her lips felt warm. She they pulled apart, she whispered "I want to be with you." "honey? Are you alright?" Her father had called into the living room from the kitchen. "Yes Daddy" Hermione said softly, her eyes never leaving Ron's. "I will be." she whispered, allowing Ron to gently take her hand. "Come" he said softly. They stood up together. He had not once let go of her hands. Before either of them looked back, Ron had been reaching out for Hermione's hand as he opened the car door for her. With a slam and a snap, the blue car was gone. 


	5. Longing

Chapter Five: Longing  
  
Harry was still brooding over Lydia. He felt happy when he finally heard the news from Ron - but insanely jealous. He had finally persuaded Hermione to go with him. Now the only question was, would she accept his marriage proposal? Would Lydia and I cross paths once again? God, I hope so.  
As Harry walked down the hall towards the Quidditch field, he sighed. This time he would be practicing alone. But as he had gone past the Gryffindor women's corridor, he stopped suddenly, when he had seen the woman he had been longing to for the past three days. He had tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but could clearly see her as she walked down the hall. She looked like an angel floating in the mist. She wore a light flowing blue gown that flew past her feet as she walked steadily down the hallway. Her eyes looked glassy - the same as they had before. Oh no.Harry knew she was having another of her spells. He had decided on a whim to follow after her, and keep her safe. She had walked slowly down the corridors towards the end of the spiral staircases, right before they changed, Harry was able to follow closely behind her. She slowly reached out her hand, and entered into what she thought was a chapel. Harry was growing bewildered. It was a stockroom. She had gotten low onto her knees and folded her hands in what looked like a prayer. "Bring it to me" he heard her utter those words and watched as a bright glow began to surround her. "I want it" she said, her eyes now looked closed, as she was being pushed back by some force that Harry was squinting his eyes to see more clearly. He could have sworn there was absolutely nothing there. "I have a thirst for it.please" she rose up her hands and threw herself back towards the floor again as Harry's eyes could barely stay open the light being as bright as it was. She had then started moving and he pulled himself back so that she would not see - but her face did not look like her own - she barely looked human. She then screeched out in what sounded like horror as she was being choked. Harry saw her grab for her neck as if protecting it, but again, he saw nothing there and thought she was slowly going insane.She looked as though she were being struck. Harry then felt frightened chills as he heard that familiar sound of parseltonge. On no.he thought, his entire form shaking. She was yelling even louder and Harry was quite afraid that someone would discover her. "MONSTER!" She screamed. He then watched as her very hand ignited nearly into a flame that had only once before come from a magic wand. She was more powerful a witch than he had ever imagined. And then; everything had become dark once more. Lydia had fallen to the floor in a pile of silk blue. Her gown had nearly fallen over her head and Harry froze in horror as much of her beauty was plainly exposed. In the silence of the room, he could hear her steady breathing. Thank god.he thought, still too afraid to approach her. What happened to you? He wondered sadly. What monster? He was haunted by so many questions.but while all of his instincts were telling him that he must stay away from her - that everything would come against him had he gotten too close - his heart longed to reach out to her still and to protect her.  
Lydia rose up slowly, her eyes trying to focus. "Where the bloody hell am I?" He heard her uttering. She quickly covered her legs and stood up. She felt an aching bruise on the back of her head. The room was still spinning. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking meek and afraid - two sides of her nature that she dare not show anyone. Harry, feeling brave, mustered the courage to come into the light. "YOU!" She gasped. "What are.you doing here?" She asked him breathlessly. "I followed you," he admitted quickly. "You saw me??" She uttered, immediately noticing her physical state and how she was dressed. She immediately attempted to cover herself - but it was no use. He had already seen far too much. "What happened?" She had demanded of him. "What did you see." Harry blinked cautiously. "You were surrounded by a bright light and were praying and asking for something.then you started screaming and calling someone a monster" Harry said, to her quick bewilderment. She obviously had no recollection of what had just occurred. "Come with me, I will walk you back to the Gryffindor common room and get something warm for you to drink" he offered. She shakingly accepted his offer and followed quickly behind him, staring at the back of his untamed hair she was growing more curious by the moment. There was something to Harry Potter that made her grow attracted to him. He was genuine. All of the others were taken aback by everything she was. He wasn't. You have no idea Harry knew that she was staring at him now.  
After he brought her back, she quickly disappeared and reappeared in a dark red muggle outfit that he clearly recognized as shorts and a tank top. "Much better" she sighed aloud, feeling foolish allowing him to see her in her mother's old gown. She sat down on the floor next to him by the fire and he felt his heart leaping a million miles a minute. Her long legs seemed to casually fall next to his and he watched her closely as she sipped her drink. Speak.damn you, say something! He thought madly. She spoke first. "Thank you" she said. He flushed. "You have done far more for me than you realize, Harry," she said in unbeknownst seductive tones that she was clearly unaware of, but that made Harry's mind burn with pleasure as she continued to talk. Say my name again.he thought. "You're welcome," he uttered, his palms growing sweaty as he touched his teacup. Their eyes met. "You have beautiful eyes," she said, with softness in her voice Harry had never heard from anyone. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with the urge to take her into his arms. He felt as though he were about to explode. "And that scar, I wager I have heard stories about.forgive me for my rudeness in the past. You have proven yourself a friend," Lydia said. He took a deep breath. "Oh Harry, I am so afraid" she admitted, finally. "Its alright" he found himself pulling closer. "I." she closed her eyes for a moment as Harry's body inched closer. She then stood. "I shouldn't be here," she uttered. "Its improper; after all I am still a student and you." Lydia sighed. Harry's heart sank. He lowered his head. He bit his lip, his agony growing steadily once again. He did not rise. He was too upset to meet her face. That was her way of telling him that she was not interested. He could take a hint. She sensed his anger. "What is the matter with you? If I have offended you in any way, I apolgize." she whispered. "No" he said simply. "I have," she said, herself growing frustrated. "Do not take my refusal to stay as a put down Harry. That has nothing to do with it. I am trying to protect you," she said more coolly. "From what?" He asked her, his curiosity getting the better of him -as usual. "ME" she said more coldly. "You?" He asked, just as bewildered as ever. Why are you such a damned mystery?? He thought angrily. "Yes, me you twit. You saw what happened tonight! I am a threat to everyone! STAY AWAY from me!" She said, immediately pulling back. He only blinked, but the more that she told him to stay away from her, the more passionately he wanted to stay. "I can't" he said softly. She looked puzzled. "Do as I say.unless you want to be hurt; I could not bare to add myself to your long list of tragedies!" She cried. He shook his head. His determination out won over her demands. But his eyes considered her something that was far from a tragedy. "You bloody fool! I cannot believe you!" She slapped him lightly on the face. "Falling in love with me; what a silly bastard. My father is your families' mortal enemy!" Harry stood there, silently - his eyes never leaving her. She lowered her eyes. She let out a sigh. "I have to go," she said, pulling back. "I do not want you to leave," he said. She only pushed herself against the door forcefully, as if trying to escape. The look in Harry's green eyes was unmistakable. He had made his decision. Lydia was breathless. Harry had slowly cornered her - purposely. Her back stiffened as he came even closer; to the point where she could hear his deep breathing. He leaned down and slowly put an arm around her waist. She bit her lip "stay away Potter" she whispered; still trying to deny her attraction. He pulled her into his embrace and his body felt so warm. He felt her shiver at his touch. "No" he said, and kissed her. Her legs felt weak as he held onto her tightly, not letting go until he had had a taste of her.her hands dropped; as her mouth held onto his, hungrily. She felt his hand grace her cheek tenderly as he relished his first kiss. She felt her arms going around him slowly, eager to pull him towards her - needy; tenderly. When he finally pulled away, Lydia's eyes were brighter and her expression seemed lost in a daze. "Wow" she said softly. As he continued to caress her face. "No wonder they call you." she was lost on her playfully sarcastic remark as he kissed her again; and again. "I don't want to talk." he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him, and just let everything around them be forgotten. 


	6. Discovery

Chapter Six: Discovery  
  
Harry woke in a daze. His head was spinning and he felt lost.but it was a wonderful feeling. He felt as light as he did after he first saw his parents reflections in the mirror. She was everything.he wondered if anyone had seen the light in his eyes? He had the renewed energy to show those Quidditch students everything humanly possible. He could fly himself! He was in love.for the first and only time in his life. As he flew onto the field, he immediately saw her untamed blond hair and felt his cheeks go warm. Everyone was staring in her direction. She's all mine he thought tenderly and flew up quickly. They won a mock match and Harry was quite proud. His energy seemed endless. "Good lesson today everyone" he grinned, "even you Mr. Weaver" Harry said, still holding his broom. Arnold only grinned as he saw Lydia slowly approaching. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him right in front of everyone. All of the students made whooping noises and started to holler nearly as loud as a howler!  
"Class is dismissed!" Harry said abit more loudly after Lydia pulled away. He still heard giggles as the rest of them left the Quidditch field. "That was simply brilliant," she said happily. "Watching you fly.gave me chills," she said with a warm smile as he slipped his arm around her. "Here" he said, offering her his Firebolt. "I couldn't! Its your most prized possession" Lydia said more softly. "Go for a ride, I know you want to" he said. "Oh yes!!" She said, excitingly. She eagerly pushed her foot against the ground and cried out in joy as the broom soared into the air rather quickly and she flew to her heart's content. Harry's eyes were glowing as he watched her fly happily. She had raw talent. "You should be on our team," he said after she landed. "Oh no; I fly only for my enjoyment. I cannot tolerate competitions. I only go to watch others' use their skills on their brooms. I have such a passion for flying. It makes me feel so.free" she whispered, still clinging to his broom. "I love your passions." he said softly, his shyness slowly melting away as his feelings of love grew. "Me too" he said, in response to her other statement. "I feel the same way during games. Flying makes me feel as though I fit in - like I belong - I do feel as free as the birds. Its wonderful" he said. "I understand darling" she said. "I understand more than you know."  
Rumors were already flying about Potter. Malfoy was one of the last to know. "MY SISTER?" He demanded of one of the first years that were on Harry's mock Quidditch team. "I only saw what the others did.they were together and I saw them kissing" he said, and then let out a soft "yuck" as Malfoy simply tossed him aside. Damn you, Potter, I knew you would make my last semester here a living hell! I'll kill him myself! Malfoy thought viciously. He could not even fathom the idea of Potter even going near a member of his family, let alone dating one of them. It was well known that the Draco's were a dark family and even attempting to visualize one of them with a Potter made Malfoy want to hurl. Speak of the devil. He had ran right into Lydia and Harry. His teeth were clinched as he approached. "STAY AWAY FROM HER IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU POTTER!" Malfoy screamed out, as he gained everyone else's attention in the hallway. Lydia was immediately peeved. "STAY out of this you bastard," she said through her own clinched teeth. "You dare speak to your brother like this?? How can you side with this.this." Lydia gave Malfoy a twisted look, she felt her sides twitching and slowly raised her hand and concentrated harder and longer than she ever had before. A brief second later, Malfoy was flown across the room and he let out a blood curdling scream in fear. Harry's jaw nearly dropped. Lydia lowered her hand and waited for her brother to rise. He could barely move. The others were frightened by her powerful attack on someone who was supposed to be her ally. "Leave me alone and stop harassing Harry. Or I will kill you the next time" she said acidly with an unfamiliar and blunt tone that scared Harry and everyone around her. He felt a heaviness in his throat and knew that as a Draco she was very powerful.she then turned to Harry and her eyes pleaded with him. Please do not be afraid; she pleaded in her thoughts. "You ungrateful bitch" Malfoy stood up slowly. "After everything father has done for us.for you" he whispered. "Father has done nothing for us except tarnish our family name and make us look like damn fools in the wizardry world - can't you see that yet, Malfoy?" Lydia asked him. He only sneered at her. "You will never understand" Malfoy said angrily. "I already do. I know how he manipulates people. You and me - even poor Dobby" Lydia said in a more sympathetic tone. "He's only hurt and betrayed those who trusted him" she paused for a brief moment as Harry gazed at her in silent admiration. "Well, I am not going to allow myself to be pressured to do things under his power anymore. I have my own mind and own will. I am through speaking with you. I want nothing more to do with you," she said, waving her hand. "Now leave Harry and I alone" Lydia quickly took Harry's hand and led him away before Malfoy could speak out in protest. I'm not done with you yet, Harry Potter! Malfoy thought coldly. No one betrays my family.not even you, Lydia!  
Harry was still amazed by Lydia's determination to stand her ground. "You are amazing," he whispered as she walked next to him down the hall, her fists still clinched in anger. She slowly raised her face towards him "what?" She asked, breathlessly. His eyes widened when he saw that bold light around her forehead again - he gasped. "Well Harry, what the hell is it?" She demanded more loudly. "That light! I've seen it before" he said. "What light?" She had asked him, growing bewildered. "The one around your form" he replied. "It was the same one I saw the other night," he said. After her anger had faded away, the light apparently seemed less bold. "I must radiate hatred!" She said more sullenly. "NO!" Harry pulled at her arm to pull her towards him. "You radiate everything but" he said, but she was not re-assured. "You saw me Harry. You saw how I looked. I felt it in my veins. I hate Malfoy and when I hate someone, my power strikes them down," she said, lowering her eyes. "Just like." she paused "Voldemort" she sighed with a whisper. "NEVER say that!" Harry said tensely. "You are NOTHING like him!" "I don't believe you." she uttered. "You don't know Harry, you cannot understand it. You are everything the opposite of what I've been taught." "You have control over your magic, you just have to want to believe in it.like you must in my feelings for you" he said softly. Her expression softened. "I want to." she said, meeting his dark green eyes. No one else had ever dared look at her the way that Harry did. "You are quite an enigma Mr. Potter" Lydia smiled sweetly. "Everything about you.is so" she was silent as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Astonishing" he inserted for her.  
Harry went to visit Hagrid. "Ay, pleasure to see you today Harry" he said, offering him a seat by the fire. "Whats on your mind, lad?" he asked, still admiring how tall he had gotten. "I keep forgettin' how much you have grown into James's son" Hagrid smiled. As Harry beamed. "My, somethin' is goin' on. Care to tell ol' Hagrid?" He asked. "I would like you to meet." Harry paused, "someone who is very special to me." Hagrid looked pleased, "Bring em' in" he offered. Harry opened the door and Lydia came in very slowly. She smiled and looked radiant, as usual. "Wow; quite a beaut' Harry" Hagrid grinned playfully. "Thank you" Lydia was also beaming. "I suspect you two got somethin' to tell me," he said. Harry smiled and took her hand. "Ah, how nice. I'm pleased for ya Harry, really!" Hagrid said.  
"He would not have thought I was so special had I revealed." "shh, that doesn't matter. What matters is your loyalty to Dumbledore and the others who stood against Voldemort" Harry replied, still holding onto her hand tightly as they left Hagrid's hut. "But what if I were to do something that was out of my control? To you.or so someone else? That frightens me the most." she uttered. "I stand by my promise to protect you," he said. "Oh Harry." she said softly. "You are." she flushed, "more than I ever bargained for" she laughed as he smiled. "Come Christmas break, I'll take you somewhere safer.somewhere far. And I am quite sure once I tell you where, you will adore it" he said. She bit her lip. "Where?" She said, "I have a friend who has been extraordinarily kind to me - and she lives in the muggle world, where I am originally from" Lydia's jaw dropped in excitement. "Muggles! I adore them," she sighed, "I only wished I had been born one.I would give anything to be a normal woman" "But you are special the way that you are" Harry quickly interceded. "Naturally a man in love with me would say so" Lydia blushed, playing with his untidy hair. He felt warmness in her hand that made him feel good. His eyes sparkled with compassion and love. "I still think you are a fool for having chosen me" she said softly. "Not me" he said, kissing her hand. "I want to run away now." she teased. "I want to fly away!" She pulled away somewhat and started to spin happily. He laughed tenderly. Harry sat on the ground a few moments later as Lydia was still amusing herself between classes. "Come sit, you will wear down your feet" Harry grinned. She did so, throwing off her shoes "problem solved" she grinned. "I miss Ron and Hermione" Harry said without thinking. But.he knew it was still grand having a person to confide in. "I've never met Hermione, but I've seen Ronald Weasley.I never had any real friends. No one cared - except Courtney, and. you," she said. "Neither did I. Ron was the first person who saw past this scar" Harry whispered. Lydia leaned forward to kiss the scar. "Your beautiful Harry, truly" she beamed. He blushed a dark red as she squeezed his hand. "Why don't you write them more?" She wondered. "I have.I think they have gone their separate ways" he sighed. "Very sad; when friends go." she said. She then threw herself onto the soft grass behind them. "I wish I could forget everything and just be here with you forever" she sighed longingly. "Me too." he said. "But I have been neglecting so much lately," she said softly. "Me too." he said with an uneven tone as he pulled in closer to her. He made him want to forget so easily. His breath caught as she flushed her eyelashes sweetly while taking in his touch. "To tell you the truth, my feelings are beginning to scare me" she admitted. "Me too." Harry continued to coo into her ear. She let out an aroused sigh as his lips graced her ear. "I'm a bad influence on you," she giggled. "Who said anything about influence? I thought love was the topic of discussion?" He whispered as he stoked her face gently. "Harry.I don't think you could truly love someone like me. I'm trouble," she said, half seriously half teasing. "You're my little rainbow of trouble" he joked. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I really should go." she purred, as he continued to kiss the nape of her neck gently. "But you'd rather stay" he whispered. "Yes" she cooed back. She sighed as he touched her gently and his hand moved down her. she closed her eyes. No one had ever dared get so close to her. It felt right. Harry had never gone this far.but his heart was beating wildly and he knew; he knew he wanted more of her. She moaned alittle. "Harry, I'm scared that I might not stop you" she said. "I'm scared that I might want it," he said in an airy tone. She let out another moan of pleasure as his hands caressed her. Their mouths finally met, and Harry again felt controlled by his urgent desire for her. She let out a soft cry as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the warmth of his long robe. As they kissed, Harry felt weaker and weaker, as though everything was being absorbed. But he.could not stop. He wanted more and more. It was like.poison. She threw herself even closer against him, kissing him hungrily. He closed his eyes and moved down to kiss the curve of her nape and then down even further, "stop.I beg you" she whispered. But his hand had already slipped into her shirt to caress her smooth back as he pulled her towards him with as much passion and urgency as before. "I can't," he whispered, moaning. Just breathe, she thought in pleasured agony as her passion was mounting even higher. He let out an aroused sigh after kissing her lower stomach. He began to pull off his robe. "Not here.not now" she said, as he kissed her all over, once he pulled her shirt up even higher so he could see her. "Oh!" She cried out, clutching her hands to the ground in defeat. She explored his bare back gently and pulled him closer. He shivered at her touch and moaned. No one had ever touched him there. He wanted to scream. She closed her eyes again as he caressed and kissed. She was beginning to forget where she was - who she was.as she merged her body and her soul with Harry's, she felt human - and even more powerful. Harry had nearly gone limp with pleasure as he felt the pressure of yearning on his heart making him want to take her right now. "Stop Harry.before we both go too far" she whispered. He nodded, but gave her another kiss before she turned away. "I have class," she whispered, re-adjusting her disheveled clothes. "Make no mistake, I will have you." she uttered, kissing his ear. "Soon" her words were thick with raw passion. After she had gone, Harry fell over and let out a heated breath. "Oh god." he uttered, his heart still beating and nearly tearing him apart. Soon, soon.he repeated the words over and over. 


	7. Merging Worlds

Chapter Seven: Merging Worlds  
  
Harry finally received a short letter from Ron -  
  
I went to see Hermione. She accepted my proposal; we are to be married next month, on August twelfth. We would like you to come and be my best man. Please send word right away to let us know if you are able to come. We both miss you terribly. I hope that you are well.  
  
Your friend Ron  
  
Harry's face had beamed; for once he could feel joy for his friend without deep feelings of envy. After eyeing the letter by his bedside - he thought again of Lydia, and felt his stomach churning with delight. She had had several classes, and he found himself aching terribly for her company. He longed to take her in his arms and take in her soft, sweet scent of daises; like the cool breezes of summer. He missed her long flowing hair as it softly hit his face and how it tickled his neck as they kissed. His entire body was shaking and he began to feel strange. His butterflies became stabbing stomach pains and his scar began to hurt. He winced in pain and knew danger was close by. His first thought was of "monster!" Lydia! He quickly came to his feet and ran towards the storeroom. She was nowhere to be found! The pain in his stomach did not cease - it only grew, it hurt to walk. His entire body felt as if it were floating away from him - it was as if he had lost all control.he had already been seen by nearly everyone. But he had simply run past them all and called out Lydia's name - but it was to all be in vain.  
Harry had waited by the girl's dormitory, praying that someone who could out, but no one had. The fat lady had looked at him with a puzzled gaze as he went through the door nearly four times in less than an hour. "What on earth are you doing?" She demanded finally. Harry had not dared to answer her. He began to panic and the pain made him want to scream. But.he had to find her. As the day turned into the one of the darkest nights of Harry's life, Harry was still sitting by entryway of the girl's dormitory, as he began to fear the worst. What if she had had one of her spells? Or worse, had unintentionally hurt someone? Harry covered his face with a frustrated hand and tried not to cry. The pain was becoming unbearable. Harry could hear the soft thundering of rain outside and the ache in his stomach worsened still. He then knew where to find her.  
He ran into the forbidden forest, and immediately found her right at the edge; she was lying on the ground, covered in filth and rain. She looked unconscious. Somehow she had wound up here after losing herself. She had not even recognized Harry at first. "Who is there?" She asked in a frightful tone, as he approached her slowly with a blanket and his illuminated wand. The rain was falling steadily on her and she had no idea - "cold so cold" she moaned as he approached "stay away!" She called out loudly. She tried to hit something, but only threw her hands up into the air unconsciously. "NO!" She screamed out once more, as her tears were staining her face. Harry had gently covered her with the blanket as she called out "too fast, NO! No.keep them AWAY!!!! It hurts," she sobbed out, as he leaned down to take her into his protective arms and carried her on towards the castle. The rain began to soak him as he returned to the common room with her still in his arms and as he prayed that no one would see him carry her to his quarters. By then, Lydia's entire body had slumped over into his arms and she had grown silenced.  
The minutes passed as if they were hours and as Harry sat by the bed watching her sleep, he still felt a slow churning and wondered if someone who possessed Voldemort's powers were still near Hogwarts. Harry gently held onto her hand and caressed it with his thumb. She had looked ghastly pale. Please, please be alright.Harry silently prayed. I cannot bare to lose you now, he sighed deeply as he gazed into her colorless visage. She looked almost petrified. As if she had heard his thoughts crying out for her, she had took a breath and then coughed and opened her eyes. Harry had nearly lost his breath as she moved for the first time in two hours. "Harry?" She whispered - still not fully aware that he was there with her. "NO! Don't leave me!" She uttered with another sob, still under her spell as she reached out her hands forward, as if to pull him near. She had not even looked in his direction or felt his hand holding hers. "I am right here," he whispered tenderly. She still had not heard him. "Don't leave" she whispered. She must be dreaming now.Harry thought. When her eyes opened once more the second time, she took hold of his hand. "Harry!" She said, finally regaining her senses. She sat up quickly, taking in deep breaths. She blinked many times, trying to focus. This is Harry's room, she thought. "I still feel frozen," she whispered, as she shivered. "Here, take this and lie down," he uttered, wrapping her form into the blanket as she heeded his advice. She dared to ask him what happened to her. "I found you in the forbidden forest in the middle of a terrible storm. I was quite alarmed," he admitted sadly. She started to cry again. "And you came after me!" She called out, "oh my god, I could have been killed out there!" She sobbed, turning away from him. "I feel so damned helpless!" She said, as he then sat down next to her on the bed, putting his arms around her in a protective embrace. "No situation is ever lost. There are always answers to be found" he said softly. "I understand what you are going through Lydia." he whispered, "I have been there millions of times - I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've lost myself in the confusion and.loneliness. My life until Hogwarts was hell" he paused, "no one even gave a damn about me," he said, as his own eyes became teary eyed. "Nor I." she paused, wiping her face and turning towards him. "Father wanted to pretend that I didn't exist.because I." she flinched, "I was a bastard child and not a pure blood" Not a pure blood?? He was astounded. "My mother was born a muggle, like yourself," she whispered. He lowered his head, "I was never ashamed - but he abused me physically and emotionally; that resulted in scars that have not so easily healed.his abuse continued well after he abandoned the affair and had her killed. I know that he killed her and would have killed me, had he not sent me away. I knew the only child he could ever love was my brother. He wanted his only son to have everything, and his daughter nothing" She sighed as he spoke, "my Aunt and Uncle never gave me anything, I had a small room underneath the stairs and was treated as a servant." Harry felt a deep pain discussing his past, but the look on her face told him that she understood his misery. "Even though my Aunt was aware that I was born a wizard, she kept the truth hidden from me for eleven years!" He said more angrily. She stoked his cheek as he spoke. "Father never disclosed details about how powerful my mother was.but I know that she possessed immense magic and later went insane because of it.after she." her face teared over once more, "after she became one of Voldemort's followers," Harry cringed. "I know deep down that his control over her became so uncontrolled that she was not strong enough to fight it and lost herself in his evil.she was like me, able to create spells without the use of her wand - she started fires and apparated all of the time. She was so full of hatred for my father that she wanted only to kill." Lydia paused to wipe her face. She rose up and the blanket dropped "so that is why I am so afraid Harry. I am afraid of." she lowered her voice, "becoming like her."  
He was silent for what seemed like an eternity to her. The only sound in the room was their breathing. He saw how she cried, how the tears fell and knew her fear. He caressed her face, and was at a loss. "That's why I wanted you to keep your distance, I don't want you to be hurt," she sobbed as he put a hand through her disheveled hair. "I love you Harry," she said in a dark tone. He felt his stomach churn once again and continued to stroke her face. Her piercing gaze silenced him. "Love will protect us. It protected me." he uttered, pulling closer. "I will do everything in my power to protect you Lydia" he said, "because I love you too" he whispered, bringing his warm cheek to hers and kissing behind her ear. "I want you by my side always" he whispered, turning towards her mouth, kissing her lips softly. She closed her eyes and let the blanket fall into a heap onto the floor as she wrapped her arms around him. Now is the time."I just want you" she whispered, as they kissed each other with passion. Her head had come down to his pillow as their kisses had become more forced and needy. She moaned and sighed as his hands caressed her. She then sat up and quickly pulled her shirt away and he nearly fell off the bed when she revealed herself to him for the first time. He was losing himself in her and had little idea what do to.She took his hand and placed it on her and smiled, gently showing him what to do. His green eyes widened alittle and his head was pulsating as she slowly unbuttoned his own shirt. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and then removed the shirt as he closed his eyes, taking in the moment. Her touch made his shiver. She gently graced his chest and then eased him down slowly and kissed him everywhere. He was trying to take in air, but as she kissed him, he felt as if he were suffocating. But he wanted more and more. His head felt dizzy as she touched him and then felt her hands going toward. he pulled up and threw her down, finally losing control over himself as he tore away the rest of her clothing. She let out an impassioned cry as he pulled forward.  
He had taken a strong hold onto her body and knew that he wanted her right now. He wanted to feel everything - to her mouth, neck, breasts. she was still moaning, waiting for him to undress so that she could feel his own heated desire warm against hers. Her hands struggled as he tried to move so that she could touch him, he wanted to feel her hands on him. She was crying as he finally revealed himself to her in his entirety and pulled her towards him. He pushed forward into her for the first time and she screamed softly. He threw his head back and moaned over and over. This was nothing he had ever imagined it would be. She was still crying and whispering his name and begging him to not stop. He threw her onto the bed again and began to kiss her once more; and caressed her everywhere. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him into her harder. As they made love for the first time, he felt his entire world - all of his fears, his struggles, melt away and she was the only thing that mattered. Here and now. Her passionate moans continued through the night. 


	8. Banshees and Werewolves

Chapter Eight: Banshees and Werewolves  
  
"Where have you been?" Courtney demanded after finally seeing Lydia come into the common room. She looked drunk. She could barely walk. Her entire self looked a disheveled mess. "What has been going on with you these past few weeks? You are never here anymore. You are gone every night and every afternoon." Courtney said. "If I tell you, you must keep it to yourself" Lydia said. "You have my word," she said. "I've been with Harry" she said. "Harry? I thought you disliked him?" She said. "Quite the contrary, dear." She said softly, her eyes looking glazed over - she was finding it very difficult to hide her arousal. "Oh my gosh!!" She had her assumptions - she was keen, for an eleven year old. "What" she paused, almost afraid to ask her, "did you and Harry.." she gulped. "Do.together?" She whispered. "Everything" Lydia said breathlessly. Courtney flushed with curiosity and utter fear. She could not possibly imagine the idol of every young wizard doing such things as Courtney had been imagining. "Were you.there.tonight?" She asked bravely. "Yes" Lydia answered. "We shared the same bed," she added bluntly. "Do not be alarmed honey, it's a perfectly natural thing adults do when they love each other" Lydia tried to ease the little girls' fright by explaining things to her. "Can I ask more questions? Will they upset you?" Courtney asked her softly. "No" Lydia said, offering to let her sit by her as they approached the fire. "I've been wanting to talk to someone about this for so very long." she said. "Tell me" Courtney urged. "Well, I've been attracted to him for quite a while and knew he had.genuine feelings for me. When he kissed me the first time, I felt faint - truly. It was so." Courtney smiled more brightly. "Was that your first kiss?" She giggled. "Yes it was," she replied with a warm smile. "What was it like? I mean.did it feel awkward?" Courtney asked. "At first.but it was so powerful and." she paused, "magical" both girls laughed. "He knew what he wanted and that desire was all we could feel - like tonight." Courtney looked bewildered. "Is that what love is like?" She asked. "Yes, your entire body shakes with that feeling; the feeling when you know you have found the one." "A soulmate!" Courtney interceded happily. "Yes, that's a perfect way to understand it dear" Lydia said softly. "What about.um.?" She couldn't say the words. "Love making?" Lydia asked her gently. "It's the same feeling, only intensified" she flushed somewhat, still feeling everything she was describing as it ran through her veins. "Wow, Harry Potter!" Courtney laughed and blushed at the same time. Lydia's face turned a bright red. "Yes, Harry Potter" she said, hugging her dear friend close.  
As Lydia attended her classes, she looked at her watch a million times, hoping to get outside to watch Harry's lesson for today. Harry.the name crossed her mind as she shivered. Come to me tonight, she thought hungrily. Rumors were still flying about them, but she tried to ignore them. There were hushed whispers as she walked the halls and pointed fingers as she sat in the library. Everyone knew that she and Harry were together. It was the talk of the school. Malfoy had turned against her. She had not cared. She only wanted Harry. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her. They seemed to think that she was a banshee. Harry was waiting by the stairs. He pointed two young ladies to their classroom and smiled as he saw Lydia coming towards him. He still felt the heat of his excitement upon seeing her. Every time - it made him love her more each time. "Hello" she said lovingly. "Walk me to your lesson" she smiled. He kissed her gently and put his arm around her as they walked out towards the field. They talked of casual things and laughed at each other's jokes and finished each other's sentences. They stopped short and Lydia wondered why Harry had stopped right in the middle of the hallway. There, standing before them both was Dumbledore. He gave the couple a piercing look. Before Harry could explain why he had his arm around a student, the older wizard had disappeared. Lydia looked worried. "I've heard that he is very perceptive," Lydia whispered, pulling away from Harry awkwardly. "Yes, he is." he said. "But I stopped caring what others thought about me years ago" he added, "he looks as though he knows something," she teased further as he flushed. He relieved the sudden tension by laughing. "Still being modest?" She said to him, still in playful tones. He only took her hand and led her towards the Quidditch field.  
Harry gave another flawless performance on this Firebolt that afternoon. Lydia was pleased. She longed to ride. Harry handed her the broom and watched her with delight. She was as natural as he was the first time he set himself upon his very first broom. He found himself grinning and waving at her as she flew in circles around him. He then found himself gasping in surprise when she had used her metamorphmagus power and been transformed. He had never seen her like that. Her hair became dark and her face was unrecognizable. He tried to get a better look at her, but before he could, she was back on the ground. "You looked different," he sputtered. "Oh.I should have explained that I'm metamorphmagus." She said the words so casually that they surprised him. "Why didn't you." he began uneasily. "I did not think it was important," she protested. "But it is." he whispered, as she began to leave the field. You need to talk to me! He silently protested as he followed behind her. He pulled her arm, "what's wrong Harry?" She asked him innocently. "You must tell me these things. It may be able to help me figure out why your spells occur. I've been concerned for so long." he said. She shook her head. "They have nothing to do with that ability; I believe that they have more to do with my mother's blood. She once told me when I was much younger that she too possessed this rare gift," Lydia explained. She stopped for a moment. Harry gave her a baffled look. She sighed, "the older I become, the more frequently my spells occur," she said softly. "I wish I knew what it meant," she added, as his green eyes were still searching hers. "Perhaps the strength is growing between your connection" Harry suggested uneasily. "Whose?" "You and your.mother's" he paused, "you said that she was very powerful. She may very well be attempting to contact you beyond the grave. Perhaps warning you of imposing danger - of a 'monster' so to speak" Harry said. "Danger" she echoed after he did. "Powerful, yes.but messages beyond the grave? That sounds like utter foolishness darling" Lydia added quickly. But his words still haunted her memory. "So I thought was talking to snakes." he said under his breath. "What? You never told me that you knew parseltongue" Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Yes" he said, "seems you and I are a bizarre mix of magical talents" she added, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation as she added a stifle laugh, but he was being too serious. "The only problem is, my spells in and of themselves are no help. I can never recall what I am doing or what those voices you speak of that you are hearing are even saying to me" he lowered his eyes somewhat. "We could tape it" he said darkly. She shivered. "I doubt I would want to watch myself making a ruckus, besides there is no telling what I might do or say. When I'm." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Whats wrong?" He asked her in alarm, after she grew silenced. She was clutching to her arms, trying to apparently fight off something that was obviously coming over her- right on queue.  
  
He was immediately alarmed, but he held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go. When she started talking to him in what sounded like gibberish, he grew even more confused. It sounded like "follow me" but he could not be sure. She pushed away from him and went on to walk towards the forest once again. He ran after her as quickly as he could, but she was too fast. It looked as though she was floating. Oh no.please, dear lord, not again! Harry was thinking with frustration. She stopped and reached out for something, but the only thing he saw was a light coming from her hand that looked like sparks. She was uttering the words "destroy" and Harry was desperately trying to understand what she was going after. "bastard" she spoke those words more clearly than the first. She looked angry and started to scream again in a shrill voice and then her arms dropped - as the light he had seen before began to appear. He tried to shield his eyes, but it was of no use. She then raised her hands up towards the sky and those sparks came forth once again; Lydia had then changed her entire form into something that utterly frightened Harry. She was no longer human.she had metamorphed into what looked like a dog with really large fangs. Not quite a werewolf or hound - but something far more powerful and hideous. She then cocked her head towards Harry, as he eyes glowed a familiar color that provoked fear in him. He felt like prey. Was there enough time to run? Would she hurt me? Harry thought, growing paralyzed as he stood and stared at it. Harry nearly fell backwards as it pounced and went directly for Him. "LYDIA!" He gasped, barely able to keep his footing as she chased after him. "STOP!" He called out weakly. But he knew that the one he loved was no longer in control. 


	9. Tears of the Night

Chapter Nine: Tears of the Night  
  
I wanted to always protect you..why didn't you stay away when I begged you to? Why can't you protect yourself now? Why? Harry ran as far as his legs would carry him, but he was growing weaker as she..it grew nearer and then with a deep breath, nearly fell - after he realized that she had been absorbing his power. He could barely move his legs. Every time they had touched, when he felt weak - he realized why. He had let out another exhausted breath and collapsed.  
When he had opened his eyes again, he was still alone. He had been unmoved. There was silence. He wanted to call out to Lydia, but still afraid that she.. he sat up and took out his wand. He had hated the idea of using it against her, but he had no choice. Forgive me Lydia he thought sadly, standing. There had to be a way to destroy that hold that something or someone had upon her! Harry hated the idea of attaching Lydia, but he must protect himself - and stop her before she hurt someone. But, he was never able to find her.  
Harry was sitting at his writing desk in his quarters, reading over papers and letting out sigh when he picked up the latest issue of The Daily Prophet and immediately his worst fears were realized when he read the large headline on the front page:  
  
MYSTERIOUS CREATURE KILLS SEVEN  
  
He froze.. that "creature" was the very monster that Lydia had been running from in her dreams and imagined visions. She is the monster, Harry thought to himself with an immense dread. He sighed, knowing that he was already too late and may never see her again. His heart sank and he was overcome with a deep melancholy. All he could think about was her innocent face as she mumbled the words "I'm so afraid Harry" - how she looked as the rain fell onto her lifeless form in the forest - how warm her eyes looked and her hands felt as she tenderly made love with him for the first and only time. She was an enigma of so many things and he felt trapped. There was nowhere to run.  
Harry could not sleep that night. He had nightmares about Lydia's transformation and that horrible headline played over and over in his head. When he opened his eyes, he could make out a silhouette on the bed sitting next to him. He felt warm. "Lydia." he whispered in a desperate tone and reached out for her eagerly. "You've come back!" He said meekly. She pulled forward and kissed him softly and he moaned, desperately longing to hold her into his embrace, but then, a few moments later, he came to his senses and realized that she was not there. He fell upon his bed and then angrily threw his pillow to the floor. "Damnit" he said in frustration. Why can't I be with you?? He thought in agitation, I need you!! He began to sob. As he heard the clock chime past midnight, he felt truly lost without her..  
Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts in a sullen and quiet state. The past two nights were sleepless ones. He had stopped in sudden surprise when Lydia's friend Courtney running after him. "Have you seen Lydie? I'm worried sick!! It's been two days," she said in rapid tones. "Have you been with her?" She demanded of him. Harry's gaze became downcast. Courtney's eyes widened. "Oh no! Something awful has happened to her!" She cried out, pulling desperately at his robe sleeve, desperately seeking answers - but he had none to give her. "We have to find her - please, tell me what happened. You must know, your eyes tell me so!" She argued. "Has she told you anything about her.past?" Harry asked her softly. "Just that it was a terrible existence and that she is very powerful," Courtney explained. "More powerful than you know" Harry interceded softly. Her eyes widened in fright. "I bet it was her powers. She said to me that she always was afraid of hurting others that her powers would take ultimate control over her.and that she would be destroyed." She paused to take in deep breaths. "She always warned me to stay as far from her as possible, so that I would not be hurt. But I swear Harry, I never saw her do anything that was a threat to me" she added. Harry's expression showed otherwise. "Oh, you've been hurt!" Courtney sighed, "you love her," she said softly. "I would rather not be reminded of my pain" Harry said in a broken voice. He could have told Courtney the truth - he knew that she was too young to fathom it, that she would most certainly be at a loss and would cry. Lydia had been the only true friend she had made here at Hogwarts, and Harry did not wish to make her so terribly afraid - like he was. "Do not worry, I promise you that I will find her.and bring her back safely." Then I will never let her go, he thought passionately.  
Another two days had passed with no word about or from Lydia. The longer she was gone, the more ill Harry felt. Courtney sent him notes but neither was re-assured. He then thought that Malfoy might know something, but was utterly paranoid about approaching him. He must do this on his own..  
It had been another two days and still there was no news of Lydia. Harry was delirious with worry and fear. He had feared the worst countless times and counted to hours, praying that there would be no more terrible news about any attacks, Lydia filled his dreams every night and Harry could not banish his longing for away.  
There was a knock on his office door. "Potter, I suspect that a certain student's whereabouts would be of interest to you" it was Snape's dark voice. Harry's heart had lifted instantly. "Please tell me," he said softly. Snape's eyes were shifting somewhat. "She is in Madam Pomfrey's care - she was asking for you," he said in a sly voice, not sounding sympathetic, as was in his nature. Harry had run out the door before Snape had had any more opportunities to question him. He had raced towards the Hospital wing and quickly questioned the nurse about Lydia's condition. He had been praying that she would make her way back. As he held her, she was lying in the bed, looking in a helpless and phased state. She was out of place. Her eyes looked lifeless. "When one of the children found her, they brought her to me straight away." Harry gave her a saddened look. "Before she became fully unconscious she asked for you," she told him steadily. "What - do you suspect is her condition?" Harry asked, praying that she might be able to help. "She looks to me as if she has been drugged. As if her 'visions' were the direct effect of it" Now that was a theory that Harry hadn't thought of! "What sort of drug?" He questioned her further. "We have no way of properly knowing until I can attempt to draw blood and have it analyzed. But I can properly re-assure you that all of the warning signs are there I'm afraid." She said halfheartingly. Harry slowly approached her bed after the nurse had left him alone. Lydia was shaking and her hands felt ice cold in his. Once, as Harry watched the nurse gently take hold of Lydia's arm with her needle in hand to draw a blood sample, and she screamed and yelled out suddenly "no daddy, please, you mustn't!" She raised her hands up as if to protect herself from his lashings, even though they were imaginary. Harry's eyes widened alittle. He immediately suspected that her father's abuse had not ceased - even now. She then opened her eyes after she reached out for protection, as if she were trying to escape something. "I am here" Harry whispered to her, praying that she would recognize his voice as he tried to keep it steady and stop her from screaming by soothing her and caressing her face and hair. The madam had obviously been alarmed - only Harry seemed to know what to do to ease her torment. Lydia was barely able to keep her wits about her due to her utter confusion. She opened her eyes again and then flushed alittle as she felt someone's warmth. She then looked up to see Harry's green trusting eyes meeting hers lovingly. "You'll be alright," he was uttering gently as she reached out for his arms once again. "Harry," she said, "I knew I'd find you." and then as he held onto her, she collapsed in his embrace. "You will always find me," he whispered.  
Harry brought Lydia a tray of food. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Dizzy" she replied softly. "Really, dear, you needn't make such a fuss over me" she was silenced with a soft kiss. "I am just relieved that you are feeling better," he said. "No Harry, I know I am not well and you know as well as I do that it is only a matter of time before" she paused, "something else will occur" "we mustn't speak of such things." he interceded. "But you know that you could have been hurt countless times!" She said weakly, "but I haven't" he said more heatedly. "If you had kept your distance like I had asked you to repeatedly" he cut her off "I would still be here, I refuse to let you be alone like this" "but you cannot protect me from something that I cannot stop - I never know when or what will happen next and I cannot risk that. I refuse to let you be in harms way!" She cried, throwing the pillows at him in frustration. "I know that a separation is not something that you want!" he argued testily. "I don't care!" She said very sharply with an acid tone, crossing her arms and not meeting his blazing eyes. "Now do as I demand! Leave - and do not come back" she added with tears in her eyes. "NO!" He said in a booming voice. "I love you I will not retreat from you like a coward. I am prepared to take on the consequences" still sounding argumentive. "Loving me should NOT be a consequence!" She screamed out. "I won't leave!" He screamed with just as much force, with clinched teeth and closed fists. "Damn you! Damn you Harry Potter!" She screeched, throwing her pillows at him - and trying to retreat from him under the covers, as she tried not to throw up. "That will not work this time!" He said, quickly coming to her side of the bed and forcefully pulling away the bed sheets to reveal her legs as she began to quiver and bit her lower lip, feeling ghastly and looking pale. He had immediately felt pained to see her that way, but would be damned if he allowed her to continue to push her away. Lydia gazed up at him as she bit her lower lip guiltily. "I" she paused, "do not want you to go Harry - " she took a deep breath as she finally gazed into his green eyes "I need you," she uttered, turning away as he quietly came to her and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Lydia felt his arms around her, and she felt as secure as she had before. He moaned as her arms went around his neck pleasantly as they kissed, and she had relented to him. They had come together in a quick, loving moment, as both had forgotten everything around them and only focused on each other. 


	10. The Labyrinth

Chapter Ten: The Labyrinth  
  
As Harry lay quietly next to Lydia, he saw her moving slightly in her sleep and focused on her face. Her eyes were twitching, as if she were having a terrible nightmare. He put a protective arm around her, and she only sighed. He had gently reached out for her in the darkness and pulled her into his embrace. He couldn't sleep, for fear he would lose her again. "Harry" he heard her whisper as she opened her eyes as she felt his touch. "I'm here," he uttered into her ear, stroking her face. "I want to know everything about you" she muttered, half aware of where she was. "I've never met anyone like you," she said, her cheeks growing warm as they embraced and he kept her warm close to his body underneath the covers. "I'll tell you anything you wish to know," he whispered back, looking directly into her eyes. She only sighed into his ear contentedly as he began to talk about his past.  
"I was born a no-body - my aunt was obligated to take me in out of duty more out of love for my mother, who she hated..she was never to love me, nor I her, but I have immense respect for her now" he said softly as she caressed his face. "It was a hard life, as you know, but I learned why that was the case..and why Voldemort was determined to end my life. it was what Dumbledore called my prophecy" Lydia blinked, where have I heard that before? She had wondered. "Prophecy?" She asked gently, letting out a deep breath. Her father had talked about this very thing within ear shot of her and Draco..he must have realized she had been listening. "I began calling it the 'death prophecy' because it had connected Voldemort and myself together - whether I liked it or not, and claimed that neither of us could live - while the other was alive." Lydia's dark face only showed confusion. "And you single handedly destroyed Voldemort?" She asked in a frightened voice. "With Dumbledore's help, naturally. He was the only wizard, besides that of myself that Voldemort seemed to fear." He paused and put a hand through his hair "I was finally able to defeat him last year" Harry added, "and you must have realized that your father is a death eater" he said matter-of-factly. "Yes, of that I am brutally aware. He sent out two of the other death eaters after my mother and had her killed, but she would have died nonetheless, since she was slowly being driven insane by Voldemort's power. She was delirious and always acting strange. That was to be her undoing" Lydia sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, finally adjusting to the darkness and shifting her position. "I fear that something or someone may be possessing me" she uttered abit coldly as she turned away from him slightly. He immediately put a warm hand upon her shoulder. "You just have to learn to use your strengths to clear your mind and not allow it to take over you. You can beat the anger; you must.." he said. "It was my hatred and deep resentment over what happened to my parents that nearly destroyed me. "After I lost my godfather, I thought I lost everything. He was my only real connection to my family." he said as Lydia grasped his hand tenderly in hers. "I heard" she uttered. "You must miss him terribly - there are some days I wish my mother were still alive. She was the only one who truly understood me" she sighed again. "It is very difficult for me to cease feeling this anger, because, like you, I am resentful of my lot" she frowned. Harry nodded sadly, still holding her close. "I almost feel my hurt so deeply that it gives me immense physical pain; but there is nothing I can do," she mumbled. "I do understand. Many years, before I discovered that I had a connection with Voldemort - I felt his own anger and hatred as well as my own, and it brought me horrible aches" "it's the connection that I have to my mother - and hence to Voldemort - that scares me everyday" Lydia added quickly, burying her head into the pillow in frustration. "He could use this against me - but that was because I had no way of knowing how to fight him, but we do have a chance; you and I - I will keep my promise - I will protect you Lydia. I will do whatever it takes, I swear it," he whispered, rising shortly to take into his arms. I will not lose you..he thought in vain, gazing into her eyes as the sun began to rise. "Nor I you" she said softly, as if reading his thoughts. "I love you," he said quietly as they kissed.  
Lydia's eyes opened and her surroundings looked unfamiliar. She thought she had seen Harry and called out to him, but there was no response. There was only the sound of a harsh wind as it nearly blew right through her and chilled her immensely. She then felt two arms come around her - and she muttered out breathlessly "Harry!" But it was the cold, unforgiving face of Lucious Malfoy! "NO!" She screamed, "Stay away from me father" she whispered, Running as far as she could "do not touch me!" She cried, the tears streaming down her face. She had run straight into the arms of Harry. But his eyes were glowing a deep red and he looked and sounded like a serpent..he began speaking in parseltongue, as he began damning her to eternal hell as she cried out "no" and stumbled backward into what appeared to be a pit of a labyrinth. She stood up slowly and took a deep breath. There was nothing but walls and twists and turns all around her - Lydia was only greeted with silence. She then walked alittle further and fell into an unseen hole and her world became utter blackness.  
Harry opened his eyes for the second time, and Lydia was gone. He had felt the strangest sensation come over him and immediately feared something more terrible had become of her. He was incensed with alarm, and knew that those closest to him were well aware of his determination to always 'play the hero' would be his downfall.Harry closed his eyes after hearing the words "follow the path" in the back of his mind, and wondered if his instincts were not trying to tell him something important. He knew that Lydia had not just disappeared on her own, after what she had made clear to him, it was obvious that someone else was controlling her and making her act beyond her control - and now, whoever they were - she was their prisoner - just like Sirius, Harry thought with a shudder. Was this another trap? He thought helplessly.  
As Harry went down the corridor a few hours later, he heard a fluttering sound and gasped as he saw a large group of owls hovering over the entrance to the forbidden forest. He grew worried and went to follow them. He stopped shortly thereafter and raised an eyebrow - as an envelope fell to his feet. Harry bent down to retrieve it and saw another message like the one he had envisioned before in exactly the same handwriting:  
  
Follow the..  
  
And another note fell to his feet, as he picked it up quickly:  
  
Path before you..  
  
And another:  
  
You will find..  
  
Another: What you seek..  
  
Harry was baffled. As he went to step backward, a huge shape that looked like a footprint began to etch itself into the ground before Harry and a sign appeared that read in huge letters:  
  
THIS WAY  
  
After that, many footprints appeared before him, one after the other.leading well into the forbidden forest. Harry slowly followed. It led him deep into the woods and he looked all about him, praying that he would soon find.. Harry's eyes bulged wider - wide before him was what appeared to be a labyrinth. He went to touch the wall and quickly pulled back his hand, since he felt a searing pain and nearly yelped. It had struck fire and the words enter here were deeply etched into it, written in fire. Where on earth did this place come from? He wondered to himself. He had been through the forest many times and had never seen this place. He felt along the wall and found no means in which to enter. He let out a sigh. How the bloody hell am I to get inside? He heard the fluttering of owl's wings above him and gazed up slowly as the sky suddenly turned to darkness and it began to storm. He cursed again under his breath as he put a hood over his head and continued to hunt frantically for an opening. He had nearly fallen backward as an unseen hole in the wall flew open. He quickly pulled out his wand and slowly crept inside.  
Everything looked ordinary - but Harry well knew better. Things in the wizardry world were never what they seemed. He went straight on, marking his paths with huge "X's" as he went. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud laughter all around him. "This way" one voice hissed "no - this way!" Said another. "Reveal yourself!" Harry's voice boomed. The mysterious voices only laughed as he ran through the maze. His chest was heaving and his heart was pounding. "Damnit" he cried out, "it feels as though I've been here for hours and none of the paths have changed!" He uttered to himself, as he looked about in both left and right directions. He then looked at his watch and frowned as he noticed that the hands were quickly turning around in circles very rapidly. "What the??" He whispered. Harry then let out a short cry after he felt a pain shoot all through his leg. He snarled after he had seen a small two-headed creature that looked like a goblin latching on and trying to bite him again. He had immediately pointed his wand at it and it screeched in anger as Harry attacked it. "Serves you right you hellish beast" Harry said smugly after it ran off.  
The paths only seemed to go around in circles, and Harry began to feel frustrated and even more lost than when he began. The darkness overhead had only worsened, but the rain had stopped. He pulled out his wand and whispered "lumos" and could better see ahead. "I wish I knew where the hell I was going" Harry said, and then stopped, hearing what he had just said nearly three times: "I wish I knew where the hell I was going!" He frowned - there was a mimic! "Hey!" He called out "Hey!" The voice repeated. "What are you??" he yelled, "what are you?" The voice asked him just as menacingly. He then fell silenced. He felt as if the place were closing in on him..he looked all around - there was no place left to run. 


End file.
